A Shocking Discovery
by VampireKaira
Summary: Gwen finds out something that changes her life forever. AU. Owen, Tosh and Ianto are all alive and Anwen is two years old.


AU. Gwen finds out something that changes her life forever. Tosh, Owen and Ianto all alive. Anwen is about two years old.

"Hang on a minute Jack. I'm coming" Gwen shouted back to her boss Captain Jack Harkness as she grabbed a snack when she saw her phone flashing blue. A text. She considered just leaving it but curiosity got the better of her and she sat down and checked.

_Message from Rhys:_

_Come home. Now!_

She was worried and tried phoning Rhys but he didn't answer so she decided to go home and find out what was wrong. She hoped Anwen was fine. As she rushed out she bumped into Jack.

"Hey what's wrong?" Jack asked as he saw Gwen rushing out with a look on her face. It was a look that said: Something's happened at home.

"I don't know. Rhys just texted me saying I needed to go home so move Jack" Gwen was frantic as she considered all the possibilities of what could've happened in her absence.

"Okay calm down. Ianto will drop you off" Jack turned to shout for Ianto when he saw him coming in with his coffee. He took it and told him to go with Gwen.

Gwen didn't need any help so the minute she got home she told Ianto she was fine and so he left. She let herself in and saw Anwen playing in her room and thanked God. At least she was fine. But she wondered what happened to Rhys when she saw him. He was sitting and watching TV but he looked pissed off.

"What you playing at Rhys? You and Anwen are obviously fine. So what's the problem?" Gwen was pissed off. Rhys had called her home for nothing. She had been in the middle of something.

"The problem is Gwen love. Anwen's not my daughter. She's Captain Bloody Jack Harkness's daughter not mine. Did you know?" Rhys stood up menacingly and stared at Gwen.

Gwen couldn't believe what she was hearing. She couldn't believe Rhys. It wasn't true. "Oh very funny Rhys. Good joke" she said sarcastically. No way was Anwen Jack's daughter. Although, she did have very blue eyes like Jack. No it wasn't true.

"So you didn't know you slut. How many men have you slept with? I trusted you Gwen! And you made a mess of our lives you sluttish bitch. I found out after I had a paternity test" Rhys was furious with Gwen. She was nothing not anymore. And Anwen wasn't his responsibility not anymore. He inched closer to Gwen.

"You had a paternity test?!" Gwen couldn't believe this. Rhys never trusted her it seemed. "So you never trusted me? We were happy and you did this!"

"You did it bitch" With that Rhys punched Gwen in the eye as the anger became too much. Gwen attempted a kick but he caught it and sent her backwards. They were embroiled in a fight as Rhys swung again at Gwen and she scratched his face. She went for her gun but he snatched it off her and hit her before chucking it to the side. She heard Anwen's cries faintly.

At the Hub...

"Gwen's been gone a long time sir" Ianto was worried about his colleague as she had been gone for 2 hours now.

"It is unusual for Gwen Jack" Tosh agreed as she thought about how punctual Gwen was usually.

"She and Rhys are probably just having too much fun Tosh darling" Owen said with a wicked glint at Tosh. He knew she had a crush on him and found it cute. He would ask her out one day.

"No Tosh is right Owen. We should go and check on her" Jack tried phoning first but with no answer. That settled it. They were going to check on Gwen. Maybe Anwen was sick or Rhys was ill but somehow Jack didn't buy it.

They piled into the car and Ianto drove them. They all went was they were a team. That was their job to take care of each other.

They arrived.

Gwen POV

She was battered and bruised with tears streaming down her face as she slowly crawled towards Anwen's room. Rhys had left after a final kick. She heard the door open again. Maybe he was back. Please God don't let him be back. Her body was in agony but as she neared the door she grabbed her coat stand and held it as a weapon. Rhys had thrown her gun and she was too tired to get it. He even crushed her mobile and unplugged their landline so she couldn't phone for help. The person entered. It was Jack. She relaxed and fell to the ground. He would find her. She was sure.

Jack POV

He heard Anwen's cries as he went inside. The he saw her. She was covered in bruises head to toe and curled up in a ball on the floor. He was spitting angry at the sight of her. He would kill whoever did this. "Gwen sweetheart. What happened?" He lifted her up and gently placed on her sofa. He called for Owen as he took in her injuries.

"Rhys" Gwen whispered with all her effort. She was broken but he would fix it. He would do whatever it took to bring his Gwen back. What had happened for her to be so badly abused? "Anwen your daughter" Each word was choked out. Anwen was his daughter. His daughter. He stepped aside and held Gwen's hand as Owen checked her over.

"No permanent damage darling" Owen too was shocked beyond belief. Rhys hurt Gwen because Anwen was Jack's daughter. They would avenge her he knew it without a doubt.

"We'll take him down Gwen" Ianto murmured comfortingly as he patted her back and hugged her. No one hurt their team.

Gwen was visibly relieved as Tosh passed Anwen unharmed into her arms. Her daughter was safe. No our daughter was safe.

"Thank god you're fine Anwen. I love you sweetie" Gwen hugged Anwen with such maternal ferocity that she stopped crying. Then she beckoned to Jack. "Hold our daughter"

She was beautiful and seemed equally content in his arms as he cooed to her in the way he had many times before. But there was a difference. Anwen was now his daughter. Anwen nestled into him and snuggled against him with a content smile as if she always knew he was her dad not Rhys. He would keep them both happy. Gwen and Anwen always would be his priority.

**A/N Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
